1. Field
The present disclosure relates to lithium batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Minimal size, weight, and high energy density are important features of a lithium battery, which make it attractive for use in various appliances. Hence, manufacturing a small high capacity lithium battery is becoming increasingly important. To produce the high capacity lithium battery, a negative electrode material having a high capacity is desired.
A representative example of the negative electrode material for a lithium battery may be a carbon-based material such as graphite. Graphite is a highly stable compound and its volume does not change when it is alloyed with lithium. Graphite has a theoretical electrical capacity of about 372 mAh/g and a large irreversible capacity.
Lithium has a theoretical electrical capacity of 3,860 mAh/g, which is about 10 times greater than that of graphite.
When a lithium metal is used as a negative electrode in a conventional lithium battery, it may degrade when the conventional lithium battery is charged to form a lithium dendrite on a surface of the negative electrode. This degradation leads to a decrease in a lifespan of the lithium battery.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a method of increasing a lifespan of a lithium battery by preventing a formation of the lithium dendrite.